guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mayhem in the Market
"Exploit" doesn't work Just tried going straight to Vizunah Square (Local) from Bukdek Byway, without talking to Jinzo first; surprise surprise, gates were locked. Proof screenshot here. Thus, removing the part about the "exploit", as it is incorrect now. Maybe A.Net has stealth-changed it? --Dirigible 17:24, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :I had the map point back when the exploit used to work and just finished helping a guildie with this quest, and it let me in as well as another tyrian. however, we both had the map point before recently; i did bring an elonian along with a canthan who was doing the quest and it didn't let her in. it was a stealth change apparently, but one that makes sense. i've heard someone say that it will still let protectors of cantha through, but that remains unsubstantiated. --Eudas 20:52, 7 December 2006 (CST) Reaching Pei There's a nifty alternate route to Guardsman Pei in the Notes... but I can't make heads or tails of it. There are a lot of bridges... and a lot of buildings. Perhaps someone who knows the correct directions could take a screencap of their map for this explaination? I know I would be very happy to have something more to go on... [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 05:22, 4 February 2007 (CST) -For the Afflicted Boss what would people suggest?? I came with a Healer henchmen, and a Healer Hero, and still got handled. : Are you talking about The Afflicted Huan (Necromancer)? If so, a mesmer's your answer - just throw Backfire or Cry of Frustration or something similar on the boss. If you're talking about the ranger boss, Cry of Frustration will cause them problems as well, but Empathy would help. I'd suggest instead of trying to handle tough situations by stacking up with healers, that you look at your group mix, and go with professions/skills that can specifically address the foe's abilities, rather than trying to keep your tanks alive while they whang the foe to death. --Jawn Sno 14:06, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Exploit revised The exploit does work. I just did it less than five minutes ago. However, the case with me was (and i had done this many times before), that you need another player who has completed the quest up to "talk to guardsman pei." I updated the quest page accordingly. If there are questions, i suggest you try it yourself. Cause my assassin is sitting pretty in Vizunah Square right now and i did NOT talk to anyone other than... Er... headmaster greico, who you get the quest from. 71.139.33.147 04:58, 23 January 2008 (UTC) :Would it be useful to note that if you don't take the reward for this once you enter Vizunah local, that you can abandon the quest and retake and redo it to help Foreign born characters to get into Vizunah Local? BladeDVD 20:23, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Chan I added a not about chan, it makes this run a lot easier if u dont fight him--Bastthegatekeeper 14:29, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Why? Am Fah are easy --Macros 15:38, 8 June 2008 (UTC)